Fan Service Ninja Girl
'Fan Service Ninja Girl '(ファンサービス忍者娘, Fansabisu Ninja Musume) is a high ranking B-Class Hero who belongs to the heroes association. She is one of the last known accomplished ninja in the modern world, having graduated from her family's school which has passed down the teachings of ancient ninjutsu and covert fighting techniques for thousands of years. She is now known as the very scantily clad hero specializing in incredible ninjutsu fighting techniques inherited from a long line of legendary shinobi in her clan, the great fan service ninja girl. Appearance Fan Service Ninja Girl, as her name suggests, is a female if immense physical beauty and attraction. She is known primarily for her gratuitously well-endowed, curvaceous, and voluptuous physical form, which is a primary characteristic of her being. It his her looks which have charmed thousands of fans to her at the instant of her public debut. She is known for wearing an extremely revealing hero outfit which displays her skin and curves to a highly dangerous degree, which is all part of her character as fan service ninja girl. Personality Contrary to her public persona as fan service ninja girl, the woman behind the character is far, far different. On the surface, she seems bubbly cheerful, hyperactive, fearless, and utterly proud of her curves. However, in truth, the woman behind the character could not possibly be more timid and introverted, wholly embarrassed at the way she must subject herself to public demeaning. Fan service ninja girl is a trained and lethal warrior, and she hadn't even desired to be a hero to begin with upon her arrival in the city area's. Having come from a poor village, she was forced to swallow her pride and embarrassment and take on the identity which was premade for her by the studio which signed her. Relationships Background From the verdant and silent country side, fan service ninja girl came to the populated cities to rebuild her families ancient teachings of ninjutsu in modern society. She quickly joined the heroes association, and shortly after she was scouted by a movie studio, whom had considered her the perfect specimen to represent their new character "fan service ninja girl". Much to her chagrin and regret, she swallowed her pride and adorned the skimpy outfit and persona of "fan service ninja girl". She immediately became a worldwide smash hit, and became a super celebrity worth many billions of dollars, and with so much money she was capable of easily constructing and opening a school for her families ancient and powerful style of ninjutsu. However, she has been unsuccessful in taking in any students as of yet. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Fan Service Ninja Girl comes from a clan of ancient and extremely powerful shinobi who connect their spirits to the world around them by removing all obstructions such as weaponry, jewelry, and cloth. Yes, fan service ninja girl gets stronger and more powerful the more naked and exposed she is. Because of the nature of her powers and abilities, she was taken advantage of by the hero studio which created her persona in this way, something which contributes to her own innate hatred of her hero identity. As she removes her clothing, her body absorbs higher amounts of natural energy from the earth, and with enough clothing removed she can become an extremely lethal force of nature, and it is thanks to this innate power which has caused her to become an infamously famous hero. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters